


A day of the Marauders

by iwillwritealmostanything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hungover James, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Teenage marauders, Young James Potter - Freeform, Young Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwritealmostanything/pseuds/iwillwritealmostanything
Summary: A simple day in the life of the Marauders in the fifth year at Hogwarts.





	A day of the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> 01.09.17 First fanfiction, I want to practice writing and get feedback so where better to go?   
> The characters and settings are not mine, of course it all belongs to J.K Rowling.   
> Apologies if anyone is slightly OOC.   
> I'd love any feedback anyone can give.

James Potter was mildly bewildered. He could not quite recall a time when he had last found himself covered in pumpkin pie, passed out in his best friends bed, hungover as hell, feathers hanging from his belt and- oh merlin how old were those socks? James screwed up his eyes and placed a hand on his thumping head, trying to regain whatever memories he could from the previous night.   
'GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE'  
'Oh for the love of merlins soggy, fucking-'   
'Language boys' came a softer voice from the other side of the room, although, James noted, glaring over at his two best friends, it did come accompanied with a shit-eating grin.   
'ROUGH NIGHT MY BUTTERCUP?' Sirius' eyes glinted with mischief as he threw himself on top of his best friend.  
'Hey, remus? Sirius mumbled, face pressed into James' protesting back.  
'Why, yes Sirius?'   
'I AM THE KING OF ALCOHOL' Sirius leapt above James, chest thrust out and arms in the air, one foot holding down a mumbling James.   
'The king you say Sirius? Surely not- he who reigns over firewhiskey and butterbeer alike? Not he who can drink more than anyone in the wizarding world?'  
'Oh Remus, the very same! He who hath pulled more girls than all of us put together-'   
'He who walks into lampposts and then gives them an apology snog?'   
'He who 'would soooo date Sirius if he didn't have dangly bits''   
'He who-'   
'Oh shut up!' James pulled himself from his cocoon of blankets, sweat and dried fire whisky stains. He gave his best friends a bleary grin and slapped on his glasses.   
'I wasn't that bad'   
'James. You were beyond bad. I think you actually ascended realms'   
'I do think your body was approximately 90% alcohol last night mate, but don't you worry! We're here. Me and moony will set you right in no time, won't we biscuit?'   
Remus rolled his eyes but allowed himself to smile at Sirius' penchant for stupid nicknames.   
James pushed his hand through his hair and leaned back into his pillows, noting with slight trepidation the lurch his stomach gave from the slight movement.   
'Where's Peter?'   
'Library. Obviously. Honestly, I think he's got a crush on pince or something the amount of time he spends there'   
'Nothing wrong with a bit of hard work' Remus noted serenely with a slightly pointed look at Sirius.  
'Well, when one is blessed with effortless brains such as I...'   
'Not that you're arrogant or anything'   
'I am not! Honesty is the best policy, moony, come on! James- James, tell him I'm not arrogant... James!'   
James groaned and turned to Sirius. 'If I say you're not arrogant will you bring me carbs and pumpkin juice?'   
'No. But I will parade you down to the Great Hall, feed you titbits off my fork and regale the whole of Gryffindor with tales of your huge embarrassments last night if you like?'   
James grinned, 'Doesn't sound like I have a choice, does it?' 

Surrounded by sausages, eggs and bacon, James wasn't entirely sure he'd had the best plan in coming down here, especially as Sirius attempted at regular intervals to stuff black pudding down his throat, which he didn't like at the best of times.   
'I can't believe you're taking advantage of me in my weakened state padfoot, it's extremely cruel of you'   
'Ah James my boy, 'tis but the price we pay for alcoholic shenanigans'   
Remus snorted into his cornflakes, 'Shenanigans? Is that what we're calling it now?'   
'I think it's a marvellous word' Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes and picked up another mouthful of black pudding.. 'here comes the aeroplane!'   
'What in merlins name are you talking about Sirius?'   
'It's a muggle game James.' Came a thin voice from behind them 'usually used with babies'   
'This would be the right situation then' smiled Remus. 'Morning Peter.'   
Peter smiled and moved to sit down next to Remus. 'How are you feeling James?'   
'Oh he's simply splendid, wormtail- he's up, having some brekky, ready to face a day full of sunshine, spells and Snivellus.'   
Sirius gestured enthusiastically with a forkful of scrambled eggs.   
James groaned and rubbed some ketchup from the corner of his mouth.   
'I think I've had enough of your tender loving care Sirius,' He mumbled. 

Transfiguration was James' favourite lesson, and Professor McGonogall was his favourite teacher but today, James would rather have been anywhere else. Mcgonogall did not allow for hangovers in her class and mercilessly picked on James for the entire period.   
'Mr. Potter. You seem on good form today, why don't you perform the vanishing spell?'   
'Oh professor... can't you just do it?' James regretted his flippant tone at once. Mcgonagall's nostrils had flared and he gulped.   
'Mr. Potter, I, unlike you, do not have OWLS to prepare for. I, unlike you, hold and outstanding qualification in both my OWL and NEWT. As such, I do not require practice. However I can assure you that I most certainly can perform such a spell and perhaps, if you do not sit up straight-' a flick of her wand pushed his chair inwards- 'tighten your tie-' another flick ensured a squeeze around the throat- 'and pick up your wand-' it floated upwards, dangling in front of him- 'then I shall have to prescribe extra practice for you, every Saturday, for a month.'   
Sirius was in silent stitches next to him and he could hear giggles from Peter and a quiet chuckle from Remus. He could've sworn he even saw McGonogall's mouth twitch. 

Two hours and countless wand waves later, James' chocolate bar was vanished ('such a waste' lamented Remus) and they were on their way to potions.   
Inside, it was warm and hazed with potion smoke but luckily enough, James had fair enough amusement, besides his studies, to keep him awake.   
'Oi snivellus.. put some elbow GREASE into it.. or better yet just rub your hair all over it'   
'Snivellus, have you heard? We're going to be studying the most truly dangerous of all potions at NEWT...'   
'God it's going to be awful.. I heard it actually removes grease from your hair'   
'Makes it... I don't know, James, what was the word? Clean? Terrible stuff'   
'What was it called now Sirius? Nasty name'   
'Shampoo, was it James?'   
'Sure you're up for it snivellus?'   
'Leave him alone.' Came a voice from the other side of the room. 'Jealousy doesn't look good on you boys.'  
At the sight of Lily Evans, James' stomach did more backflips than when faced with black pudding that morning at breakfast. Sirius seemed less affected.   
'Oh Evans, we're only having a bit of fun. You don't mind, do you snivellus?'   
Snape bent over his cauldron, face puce, muttering something about a hex.   
Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends, flicking his fair out of his eyes. 'Don't know what you see in her James.' He teased. 'Girl's a liar. I look good in everything.'   
Remus smiled. 

'And THEN, he said- Peter, you remember- he said, 'Sirius, you are the most beautiful human I've ever met and yes, you ARE hotter than Evans'   
Remus grinned at Sirius' vaguely less than truthful account of the events of the previous night while James lay back in the grass, trying not to laugh. It was a hot day and the great squid lazily floated on the surface of the lake, occasionally tossing fish in the air. Students sat under trees, studying- or at least pretending to- for their upcoming OWLS and NEWTS. The sun shone down and leant a gleam to the red hair of Lily Evans, sitting unusually alone, brow furrowed over a potions book. James' eyes strayed to her nearly as often as Snape's, sitting on the other side of the courtyard, did. 

Dinner found James marginally more hungry than breakfast and lunch had, and he found himself just about able to wolf down four pork chops, two lamb, six roast potatoes, four yorkshire puddings and a mound of veg while Sirius and Peter cheered and Remus looked vaguely sick. Having conceded defeat at his second slice of treacle tart, James wrapped up a third ('For luck!' He insisted at remus' slightly green face) and headed to the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors.   
Seated on 4 squashy armchairs around the fire, the marauders leaned back and soaked in the warmth of the fire. No matter how hot a day it had been, the magic and comfort of the Gryffindor common room seemed less so without a roaring fire in the hearth.  
James leaned back in his chair, surveying his three best friends. Peter was leaning forwards eagerly, toasting marshmallows, goo dripping onto the hearth. Sirius had pushed his chair closer to Remus' and had his legs draped over his lap, while Remus slumped, in the process of falling asleep in his chair. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will write anything anyone gives me (within reason) so if there's anything anyone really wants written I'll give it ago. Can do most major fandoms, but if there's a minor fandom and you want a specific fic, I may know it and if not, if it's a good prompt, I'll research and do my best anyway.   
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
